Particularidades do Casamento
by Arashi7
Summary: Misao e Aoshi viajam juntos para Tokyo, e um pequeno fingimento se faz necessário...
1. A viagem

Notas da autora: Ahhh, finalmente uma história minha vai pro site!! Eu estou há milênios digitando esse fic, que eu já escrevi há um tempão, mas digitar leva uma eternidade! devo avisar que esse é meio água com açúcar, mas um pouquinho abusado, OK? Afinal, a classificação é PG-13! A propósito, itálicos são os pensamentos do Aoshi. Essa história é no ponto de vista dele, apesar de estar em terceira pessoa.

Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem! Com vocês, o meu primeiro fic publicado...

**Particularidades do Casamento**

Por Arashi

_Misao._

Aoshi não se deu o trabalho de abrir os olhos. Talvez ela estivesse apenas verificando a presença dele no quarto, talvez estivesse apenas passando.

Ela abriu a porta lenta e cuidadosamente, e Aoshi se preparou para mais uma interrupção. Já era a terceira em quatro horas.

- Aoshi-sama?

Suspiro.

- Aoshi-sama?

- Sim, Misao?

Ela tomou fôlego e coragem por quatro ou cinco intermináveis segundos. Não era algo comum Misao pensar antes de falar, e Aoshi abriu os olhos, desconfiado.

- Sim, Misao? – repetiu ele.

- Aoshi-sama? – ela hesitou um pouco – Eu... é que... – ele esperou pacientemente, quase curioso – não gostaria de... por favor...

Aoshi não entendia porque tanta relutância. Ela geralmente não esperava nem meio segundo pra falar, perguntar ou pedir qualquer coisa. Devia ser importante.

- Misao – disse ele, já intrigado, paciência acabando – respire fundo e comece de novo.

- Sim, Aoshi-sama. – ela tomou fôlego – NÃO GOSTARIA DE IR A TOKYO COMIGO???

O grito dela chegou a doer nos ouvidos, e ela passou a ter 100% da atenção dele.

- Ah... desculpa, Aoshi-sama! Eu não quis gritar! - _Imagina se quisesse..._ – Desculpe, por favor. – disse ela com cara de criança que fez arte. Não havia jeito de Aoshi resistir àquele rostinho.

- Tudo bem, Misao. Mas por que quer que eu vá a Tokyo?

O rosto dela se iluminou.

- É que vai ter um grande festival em Tokyo e eu quero ir.

_Isso ainda não explica porque quer que eu vá, Misao. Além do mais, pelo que eu sei, Kyoto é que tem grandes festivais. Não Tokyo._

- Kaoru me escreveu uma carta – continuou ela muito empolgada - e disse que vai ser enorme e gigantesco e como já faz muito tempo que não vamos a um festival legal, eu pelo menos, e então... eu sei que não gosta muito de festivais, Aoshi-sama, o barulho e a multidão, mas eu lembro que me levava quando eu era pequena e eu gostava muito e começa em uma semana e eu...

Ela nem se lembrara de respirar.

- Se começa em uma semana – interrompeu Aoshi – devemos sair logo. Amanhã cedo.

- Então você vai, Aoshi-sama? – ele assentiu e Misao abriu um enorme sorriso – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Ela saiu saltitando e Aoshi deixou escapar um suspiro. _Muito bem, Shinomori, sua besta! Agora você vai ter que passar os próximos dias tentando se controlar!_

O que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ele costumava sair bem cedo para o templo, antes que ela acordasse, e voltava tarde, quando ela já tinha ido dormir. Tudo para não encontrá-la – longe dos olhos, longe do coração. Mas Misao _tinha_ que ir até ele todos os dias, levar-lhe o chá, e aí ele tinha que fazer de tudo para ignorar a presença dela a seu lado, aquela inocência comovente, aquela alegria contagiante. E o perfume.

Hakoubai-kou. Não combinava com Misao, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão absolutamente perfeito. Inocência e sensualidade reunidas num único ser, duas faces tão diferentes da mesma moeda. Dois lados tão diferentes de uma mulher que ele amava tanto. _Mulher não, Shinomori, menina! _- repetiu uma voz em sua cabeça. Talvez sua razão._ Ela só tem dezessete! Ela é só uma criança, seu pervertido!_

Mas era cada vez mais difícil se convencer disso também. Primeiro fora o perfume, envolvente, inebriante; e de repente Misao se revelara aos seus olhos. Olhos azuis profundos se abriram, lábios tentadores se partiram, e uma bela voz se fez ouvir. Misao. Difícil acreditar que fosse a pequena Misao que ele fizera dormir tantas vezes no passado. Difícil crer que aquelas curvas, aquela pele macia, aquelas pernas – Kami, as pernas – tudo aquilo pertencesse a Misao. Mas era ela, não havia dúvida. A criança que ele ajudara a criar tinha se transformado na mulher que ele agora amava, e nada poderia fazer Aoshi sentir-se mais culpado.

E agora eles iam viajar juntos. Por cinco dias. Cinco dias de controle absoluto, cinco dias sozinho com ela.

Como alguma coisa podia ser o inferno e o paraíso ao mesmo tempo?

_Dia seguinte_

Aoshi esperava por Misao no portão da frente do Aoiya, olhando o movimento na rua. Não precisou esperar muito; logo Misao surgiu, e atrás dela vieram os outros, para desejar boa viagem. Ela substituíra há algum tempo o short por uma calça no mesmo estilo (coisa que Aoshi lamentou muito), desde que Okina decretara que ela não tinha mais idade para sair por aí mostrando as pernas. Era uma roupa um tanto estranha para uma mulher, mas definitivamente algo prático para viajar. E além disso, carregava uma pequena bolsa, assim como ele. _Oh droga...ela está linda. Shinomori, sua besta, por que diabos foi concordar com essa idiotice?_

- Ohayou, Aoshi-sama.

- Ohayou, Misao. - _Você está mesmo bonita, _pensou Aoshi ao vê-la. Mas uma voz na sua cabeça continuava a insistente reprimenda: _pare com isso, Shinomori! _– Você já está pronta?

- Sim, Aoshi-sama. Okon e Omasu disseram que queriam ir – _isso, assim elas te distraem e você não me tenta!_ – mas depois desistiram...

_Já não sei mais se fico feliz ou triste... Cinco dias juntos e sozinhos. Kami-sama, me proteja._

- Então vamos.

Ela saiu saltitante, e Aoshi relaxou um pouco. Apesar de a face criança de Misao lhe ser tão agradável quanto o lado maduro que ela às vezes mostrava, não era tão provocante. Enquanto ela cantarolasse e pulasse como um coelhinho, tudo estaria bem.

Ou talvez não.

_Dois dias depois_

_Não. Definitivamente não está nada bem. Nada bem. Nem mesmo escolher a estrada mais movimentada de todas ajudou. Eu, Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira da Oniwabanshuu, estou perdendo a cabeça por uma menina de dezessete anos!_

_Quer dizer, garotinha não seria o termo mais apropriado. Mulherão. Apesar do tamanho, é o que ela é._

A voz dentro de sua cabeça voltou a atormentar:

_Pare com isso, Shinomori, pare! É Misao, lembra, aquela garotinha pra quem você fazia origami!_

_Kami, ajude-me. A garotinha cresceu... _Ele respirou fundo. _Acalme-se, Aoshi. Ela é só uma criança. Apesar de ela ter dito milhões de vezes que te adora, isso não passa de uma fase. Cabe a **você** dar o limite, não vá fazer algo estúpido. Ela confia em você. Você é o guardião dela. **E nada mais**._

_Por todos os deuses, ela está fazendo de propósito! Ninguém consegue ser tão sexy sem querer! Ela está me seduzindo! Respire, Shinomori, respire!_

- Aoshi-sama, quer um pouco?

Ele piscou e voltou à realidade. Misao estendia o cantil, com um sorriso:

- Quer um pouco?

- Sim, obrigado. – ele pegou o cantil das mãos dela e bebeu a água. Misao aproximou as mãos da nascente e lavou o rosto.

- Está bem quente para um dia de outono, não, Aoshi-sama?

_Se está..._

_­_- Ehr... está bem abafado sim. Pode ser que chova no fim do dia.

- Então é melhor andarmos depressa. - Aoshi assentiu - Kuwara ainda está longe.

Aoshi tentou se concentrar, mas estava difícil. Ainda era o segundo dos cinco dias de caminhada e ele já sentia seu auto-controle se esvair. Era tudo que _não _precisava.

Misao abandonara o cantarolar e os saltinhos já no início da caminhada, para infelicidade de Aoshi. Cada vez mais ele amaldiçoava a si mesmo por ter tido a estúpida idéia de ir até Tokyo a pé. Realmente, tinha que acabar com aquela desconfiança sobre os trens. Teria poupado muita dor de cabeça.

Mas aí seria só um dia de viagem com ela.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Escolhera a estrada Toukai por ser a mais movimentada, contrariando seu hábito de escolher uma trilha mais discreta: tudo para que eles não ficassem muito tempo a sós. E havia várias hospedarias ao longo do caminho: assim, eles não precisariam dormir ao relento ou dividir alguma cabana. Porque, se algo assim acontecesse, ele não tinha certeza se poderia resistir. Ou melhor, tinha certeza de que não poderia resistir.

Como não estava resistindo agora. Misao lavava o rosto despreocupadamente, sem sequer desconfiar o que cada movimento seu fazia a ele. _Não é possível, ela está fazendo isso de propósito! Pare com isso, Misao, pare de tentar me seduzir!_

Ela se levantou e virou-se para ele com o habitual sorriso infantil estampado no rosto:

- Já podemos ir, Aoshi-sama.

_Ela é só uma criança. Olha só esse sorriso, ela jamais poderia seduzir alguém, deve ser a criatura mais inocente do universo! Por que eu fico pensando esse tipo de besteiras sobre Misao?_

Eles caminharam durante toda a manhã, e Aoshi estranhou que Misao, apesar de sorridente, estivesse falando pouco. Não precisou pensar muito para descobrir porquê.

Ele tinha sido muito ríspido com ela, rude, no dia anterior. Em sua opinião, não havia alternativa para afastar a tentação, mas o choro e os soluços dela no quarto ao lado da hospedaria fizeram Aoshi se arrepender amargamente. Sua vontade fôra de atravessar a parede que os separava, secar-lhe as lágrimas, confortá-la... Mas resistiu. E essa resistência era a causa do sorriso vazio que ela agora ostentava, e do silêncio desconfortável que reinava entre eles.

_Perdoe-me, Misao. Não pense que eu sou tão insensível. Eu sei que você gosta de mim. E eu também... mas não devemos. Se eu abrir a guarda pra você agora, pode ser fatal._

O silêncio instalado entre os dois foi ficando ainda mais desconfortável com o passar do dia. Misao estava tão monossilábica quanto Aoshi, e quase não falara nada desde o almoço. Ele nunca tinha pensado que Misao poderia dar esse tipo de tratamento a alguém, especialmente a ele, e aquilo o estava deixando louco. Por mais que se sentisse terrivelmente culpado por magoá-la, por fazê-la chorar à noite, ele estava absolutamente apaixonado por aquela atitude silenciosa, misteriosa. Era quase como um segredo que ela parecia guardar. Longe de ser uma punição, o tratamento gelado de Misao estava deixando Aoshi ainda mais tentado.

_Que tratamento, idiota! Ela está magoada, é só isso! Pare de fantasiar, isso não é alguma técnica de sedução ensaiada, ela está triste! Ela pensa que você faz isso porque não gosta dela!_

Aoshi suspirou. Não poderia haver equívoco maior.

A tarde caiu e com ela veio a chuva. Misao pareceu apreciar a garoa fina que envolvia seu corpo, e arriscou um comentário:

- Que coisa fantástica é a chuva, não é, Aoshi-sama?

_Fantástica é a visão que eu estou tendo daqui... _Aoshi sacudiu a cabeça. Poderia se esmurrar por esse último pensamento.

- Gosta tanto assim da chuva, Misao? – ele não precisava perguntar. Não tinha esquecido o quanto ela gostava de sair na chuva quando era criança. Afinal, era ele quem ia com ela.

- É que na chuva tudo parece mais verdadeiro, mais puro. – disse ela com os braços abertos e olhando para o céu - A gente pode sentir o cheiro da terra e das flores, sabe? – ela virou para ele de repente – Devia tentar, Aoshi-sama, respire beeem fundo!

Ele obedeceu. Sentiu o cheiro da terra, das folhas e flores à sua volta. E sentiu o cheiro _dela. Hakoubai-kou. Misao, por favor, por que tem que usar isso?_

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou Misao sorrindo. A chuva parecia ter devolvido o bom humor a ela.

- Consegue sentir? – perguntou ela.

_Se consigo..._

A chuva apertou um pouco.

- Aoshi-sama, acho que devíamos procurar abrigo.

Aoshi assentiu e os dois aceleraram o passo. Em pouco tempo conseguiram avistar uma pousada, a única em toda aquela área.

- Tomara que eles tenham vagas – disse uma já ensopada Misao.

Aoshi concordou. Provavelmente, com a chuva, a hospedaria estaria cheia, e talvez não houvesse nenhum quarto disponível.

- Com licença – disse Aoshi ao entrar.

- Oh, boa tarde! – respondeu a jovem recepcionista.

- Boa tarde – respondeu ele – há algum quarto disponível?

- Bem.. – respondeu a moça, examinando-os de cima a baixo – eu vou verificar. Papai?

Um homem robusto e alto aproximou-se.

- O que foi, Shizuka? Oh, sim, clientes. – ele observou os dois – Lamento, mas só temos um quarto disponível.

Misao corou e virou-se para Aoshi.

- Será mais do que suficiente – respondeu o Okashira – somos apenas dois.

- Acontece, senhor...

- Shinomori.

- Shinomori-san, que esta é uma hospedaria familiar. Portanto, nós não permitimos...

- Não permitem que um homem e uma mulher dividam o quarto – completou Misao, olhando para Aoshi, nervosa.

- Isso não será problema – respondeu Aoshi – afinal, não sei porque não poderia dividir o quarto com minha própria esposa.

Misao olhou de novo para Aoshi, um tanto assustada. Ele, por sua vez, continuou com a mesma expressão neutra no rosto. Ela engoliu em seco e encarou os donos da hospedaria com o mais próximo que consegui arranjar de um sorriso amigável.

- Bem – respondeu o homem – se é assim, sigam-me.

Aoshi e Misao seguiram o homem em silêncio. Aoshi não sabia o que dizer a Misao; a bem da verdade, não sabia nem mesmo o que pensar. Tinha dito a primeira coisa que lhe viera à mente – afinal, eles precisavam de um lugar pra passar a noite – mas se perguntava se não tinha cometido o maior erro da sua vida. Agora teria que passar uma noite inteira com ela!

O dono da hospedaria guiou-os por um corredor longo até o quarto que iriam ocupar. Era quase uma construção à parte, separada dos outros quartos e parecendo bem maior.

- Nós chamamos esse quarto de "suíte nupcial". É uma idéia que importamos do ocidente, um quarto especial para casais. – ele abriu a porta e eles entraram – apreciem sua estadia.

O homem se retirou e aoshi e Misao ficaram sozinhos no quarto. Ela olhou em volta e empalideceu. Aoshi se apressou em explicar:

- Espero que não se importe com essa mentira, Misao, mas precisávamos de um lugar pra ficar.

- Na-na-na-não, Aoshi-sama – respondeu ela, o rosto vermelho – Tudo bem, eu entendo.

- É melhor não me chamar assim na frente deles, Misao, ou vai estragar tudo.

- E.. como eu devo te chamar, Aoshi-sama?

- Eu tenho um nome, Misao, e esse –sama não faz parte dele.

Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. Aoshi, por sua vez, tentava desesperadamente expulsar os pensamentos que estavam não paravam de passar por sua mente. _Pare com isso, Shinomori, não vai acontecer nada!_

Misao olhou em volta novamente e baixou a cabeça, constrangida. Havia flores por todo o tatami, e pétalas de rosa por sobre o único futon já desenrolado.

- Ehr... Aoshi-sama, quer dizer, Aoshi... só tem um futon.

- Eu sei. _E pra que mais?_ – ele tentou se controlar – _Pare com isso!_ – fique com ele, eu vou dormir ali do lado.

- Mas Aoshi – protestou ela – vai estar moído de manhã!

- Se encontrar algum outro jeito, me avise. Mas agora...

- A-a-atchim!

- ... não acha que devia tomar um bom banho quente?

- É... - respondeu ela – Não se preocupe, não vou demorar.

- Não se apresse.

Aoshi suspirou, tentando se manter calmo. No banheiro ao lado, Misao cantava em seu demorado banho. Mas era um cantarolar diferente: ela estava usando a "voz sexy" que fazia quando queria "enganar algum trouxa" na estrada – e deixando Aoshi completamente alucinado.

_Será que esse lugar está te dando idéias também, Misao? Não, não, ela só está cantando. Só isso! Pare de ter idéias, seu pervertido!_

Aoshi tinha dado uma volta pelo quarto e descobrira que a tal "suíte nupcial" era nada mais nada menos que um quarto maior que a média com um banheiro privativo. Luxuoso, sim, mas nada que valesse a fortuna que eles estavam pagando. Mas a privacidade compensava. Ninguém podia ver ou ouvir nada do que se fizesse no quarto, o que era uma beleza para um casal... se ao menos eles fossem um.

_Mas depois dessa noite..._

_Argh, cale a boca, Shinomori!_

Ele ouviu os passos dela voltando e se recompôs.

- Aoshi-sama, quer dizer, Aoshi, o banho está livre.

Aoshi mal conseguiu disfarçar o seu olhar, deixando Misao vermelha de novo. Ela tinha os cabelos molhados e caídos sobre as costas, livres da trança habitual. Fazia muito tempo que Aoshi não a via assim; na verdade, desde que a deixara em Kyoto, dez anos antes. Porém, dez anos antes ela era apenas uma menininha bonita, não uma _mulher_ bonita num yukata semi-transparente. _Respire, Shinomori, respire fundo!_

Mas respirar fundo só piorou a situação.

_Uma MULHER num yukata transparente e cheirando a hakoubai-kou. Perfeito, é o paraíso, eu morri e fui pro céu._

- Aoshi-sama?

_Não, é o inferno, só pode ser. É castigo. Kami-sama pode ser tão cruel..._

- Aoshi-sama?

Ele piscou e voltou à realidade.

- Sim, Misao? – _Respire, não, não respire, cuidado como perfume dela!_

- Eu disse que o banho está livre.

- Ah, claro. – disse ele se levantando – Obrigado.

Misao sentou-se sobre o futon e começou a pentear os cabelos, cantando de novo. Aoshi suspirou e foi tomar seu banho. Um banho _bem_ frio.

Ele demorou bastante, rezando para que Misao já estivesse dormindo quando terminasse. Mas quando ele saiu, Misao continuava acordada, sentada sobre o futon.

- Eu estive pensando, Aoshi-sama...

- Aoshi.

- Desculpe, Aoshi-s... Aoshi. É que é tão estranho te chamar assim! Bem, é que eu não acho justo que você durma nesse chão duro.

- Eu não me importo, Misao.

- Podemos dividir o futon!

_É brincadeira, né?_

- Ele é bem grande, maior que um futon de casal comum.

- É verdade. - _Bastante apropriado para o que eu tenho em mente..._ – Nem pensar, Misao! - respondeu Aoshi, num tom de voz que não se lembrava de ter usado antes - Eu e você dividindo o futon! Que espécie de sugestão é essa?

_Aquela que eu esperava ouvir._

- Ma-ma-mas Aoshi-sama não tem nada de mais... – respondeu ela, com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

Aoshi empalideceu. Tinha acabado de se denunciar.

- E-eu sei, Misao. – disse ele se recompondo – Mas não é... apropriado. Fique com o futon e não se preocupe comigo.

- Eu não acho justo, Aoshi!

- Não discuta, Misao – _Por favor, não me conteste – _Pode dormir – disse ele esticando os músculos, tentando se livrar da tensão. Misao abriu um sorriso:

- Cansado, Aoshi-sama?

- Apenas um pouco tenso – respondeu ele, fingindo desinteresse – Oyasumi, Misao.

- Espere, Aoshi-sama!

- Aoshi. Quantas vezes...

- Certo, certo. Aoshi. Me desculpe. – ela hesitou – é que.. já que vai dormir no chão mesmo... poderia dormir aqui do meu lado? É que assim eu não vou me sentir tão sozinha.

_Misao, ou você é a criatura mais inocente do universo ou isso é um plano muito bem..._

- Aoshi? – insistiu ela.

- Claro, claro. – respondeu ele se aproximando.

- Obrigada.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e se preparou pra dormir. Misao estendeu um travesseiro, que ele aceitou prontamente, e abriu um sorriso:

- Confortável?

- Tanto quanto possível – respondeu Aoshi. Misao sorriu e se inclinou sobre ele. O coração de Aoshi parou por um segundo e então ela aproximou os lábios do rosto dele num beijo terno e suave.

- Oyasumi nasai, Aoshi... meu marido.

Aoshi ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto e encostou a mão no rosto. Misao sorriu novamente e se deitou.

- Durma bem.

Ela fechou os olhos e silenciou, enquanto Aoshi continuava com a mão no rosto, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, a respiração em suspenso. _Ela fez mesmo isso?_ Aoshi olhou para ela, deitada ao seu lado, os cabelos soltos emoldurando o rosto e cobrindo os ombros. E sorriu. De olhos fechados, quase adormecida, Misao não pôde ver o primeiro sorriso que provocara nele. Apenas pôde sentir os dedos dele em seus cabelos e um sussurro no pé do ouvido:

- Oyasumi nasai, Shinomori Misao.

###

E aí, o que vocês acharam? Comentários, por favor! Eu quero reviews! E vamos ao próximo capítulo, o que acontecerá no dia seguinte???

Arashi


	2. Mais fingimento

Gente, cá estou eu, Arashi, de volta. Eu realmente não pretendia demorar tanto pra atualizar, mas infelizmente meu computador resolveu sair de férias com o técnico... Mas antes tarde do que nunca! Com vocês...

**Particularidades do Casamento**

capítulo 2

Quando o sol nasceu no dia seguinte, Aoshi já estava acordado. Nem mesmo o beijo de boa noite de Misao poderia ter operado o milagre de fazer aquele tatami parecer confortável, e ele se sentia moído. _Hmpf__! Tempo demais de confortos e luxos em casa... Ele olhou pra fora e constatou que havia chovido durante toda a noite, e apesar de os céus terem dado uma trégua, provavelmente choveria por todo o dia. Teriam que passar um dia na hospedaria, fingindo-se de marido e mulher._

Aoshi sorriu maliciosamente. Era um pensamento que lhe agradava imensamente. A auto-censura estava bem mais fraca depois da noite anterior. Embora sua mente lhe dissesse o tempo todo que Misao agira inocentemente no episódio do futon e do beijo, seu corpo e seu coração não estavam muito dispostos a concordar - ou cooperar.

Ele se virou para observá-la, mergulhada num profundo sono, e decidiu não acordá-la. Primeiro, porque Misao virava uma fera selvagem quando era acordada muito cedo, distribuindo patadas para todo lado. De vez em quando, sobrava até mesmo pra ele. E segundo, porque queria olhar para ela mais um pouco. Isso sempre o fazia relaxar. Afinal, quando Misao dormia, sua presença não fazia Aoshi ficar nervoso, tenso, preocupado com o que ela poderia pensar de cada movimento dele. Quando ela dormia, ele podia contemplá-la livremente, observá-la apenas, sem se preocupar com seus desejos ou com sua culpa ou se Misao era, afinal, uma menina ou uma mulher. No momento, ela era apenas Misao.

Mas ainda assim, ele a desejava. Aquele perfume não a abandonara, pelo contrário, tornara-se ainda mais forte depois que ela saíra do banho. Inebriante, envolvente, ele fazia com que Misao fosse ainda mais desejada. Tanto que Aoshi não sabia se resistiria mais um dia. E nem sabia se _queria_ resistir.

Misao despertou uma hora depois, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ohayou, Aoshi.

- Ohayou, Misao.

- Parece que choveu bastante – disse ela se levantando – Vamos continuar a caminhada?

- Não – respondeu Aoshi – Isso é apenas uma trégua. Vai chover forte hoje à tarde, vamos ficar aqui por hoje.

- Mais um dia de fingimento? – protestou Misao, contrariada – Não sei se vou agüentar isso!

- Você agüenta, sim – respondeu ele estreitando os olhos de um jeito que fez Misao ficar muito vermelha – Tenho certeza de que vai se sair bem.

Ainda vermelha, ela baixou a cabeça e foi se arrumar. Quando voltou, Aoshi por pouco não perde o fôlego. Misao estava vestindo um kimono lilás, florido, e foi até ele parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha, olhando em seus olhos com insegurança.

- Aoshi-sama? Está tão ruim assim? Eu sei que é esquisito, mas eu achei que seria melhor, e as minhas roupas não estão secas ainda e...

- Foi uma boa idéia – interrompeu ele – Vamos.

Os dois saíram em direção ao corredor para o café em completo silêncio, Aoshi andando à frente. Estava tentando não parecer surpreso com a idéia de Misao usando kimono, mas a verdade é que estava. E gostava muito. Ela estava linda, o lilás combinando com o azul dos olhos e tudo mais. Ele suspirou e voltou ao seu eu frio habitual. Tudo o que menos precisavam era que alguém desconfiasse de seus disfarces. Afinal, voltara a chover lá fora.

Durante o café e no decorrer do dia, Misao se comportou com uma perfeita dama, mimando Aoshi como nunca tinha feito. Ele recebeu vários elogios acerca de sua "bela e educada esposa" e se perguntou o que aqueles homens achariam da Misao que _ele_ conhecia. Provavelmente não aprovariam uma mulher lutando, ou usando as mesmas roupas de um homem. Mas ele gostava da Misao que conhecia. Se bem que... já não parecia conhecê-la tão bem assim. Porque aquela mulher que se sentara ao lado dele nas refeições, vestindo um _kimono_, que se mesclara às outras senhoras sem despertar nenhum tipo de suspeita, aquela não era Misao. Não podia ser Misao.

Mas era ela. Mais uma face de Misao que se revelava aos seus olhos.Mais uma Misao pra deixá-lo louco.

Como Aoshi previra, a chuva caiu por toda a manhã, e bem forte, dando apenas uma parada no meio da tarde. Os dois aproveitaram esse tempo para caminhar um pouco, por sugestão de Misao.

- Faz bem para a digestão, Aoshi.

Ela parecia ter se acostumado rápido ao novo tratamento, e Aoshi também estava satisfeito. _Com certeza teria sido melhor sugerir isso antes..._

- Por que sugeriu esse passeio, Misao?

- Por que eu já não agüentava mais bancar a esposa. É tão cansativo! Todo mundo ficou olhando a gente, e eu fiquei com medo de fazer alguma burrada e estragar tudo... e eu não gosto de ser observada.

Aoshi achou engraçado o comentário e a cara de raiva dela e resolveu provocar:

- Pensei que estivesse gostando de ser minha esposa, Misao.

Ela ficou vermelha e parou de repente:

- Não é isso! – protestou Misao veementemente - Aoshi-sama, quer dizer, Aoshi, não me entenda mal, não é nada disso, eu....

- Pois eu acho que você está indo muito bem – continuou ele, ignorando-a de propósito – Recebi muitos elogios acerca do meu "bom gosto".

- Elogios? – perguntou Misao curiosa.

- Muitos elogiaram a minha esposa "bem-educada". Se passássemos mais tempo nesse lugar, eles acabariam te coroando imperatriz.

- Que gente inocente!

- Não concordo. Eu mesmo não pude te reconhecer. Parecia uma dama.

- E o que você acha que eu sou? – perguntou Misao ríspida - Um homem, por acaso?

Aoshi gelou. Tinha tocado num ponto fraco. _Shinomori__, sua besta, e agora? Ele se virou para tentar pará-la, mas Misao já estava voltando à pensão. _Oh droga...__

- Misao! Espere! – ele foi atrás dela e com passos largos conseguiu alcançá-la – Misao, não se ofenda.

- Como é que é, não me ofender?

- Misao, era pra ser um elogio. – disse Aoshi calmamente – eu apenas quis dizer que...

- Sabe de uma coisa, Aoshi-SAMA? – interrompeu Misao bruscamente – Da próxima vez que quiser me elogiar, faça o favor de CALAR A BOCA!!!

_Que ótimo, agora já estamos **brigando** feito marido e mulher..._

- Misao, você tem que admitir que não age assim normalmente. Você não costuma... – ele tentou lembrar de alguma coisa – servir assim, por exemplo.

- Ficou louco? Quem é que te serve o chá todos os dias, hein, Aoshi-SAMA?

_OK, lembrança errada._

- Pare de me chamar assim! – respondeu Aoshi num tom que, vindo dele, era com certeza um grito.

- É uma ORDEM do meu MARIDO? – replicou Misao venenosa.

Aoshi respirou fundo.

- Só maridos estúpidos dão ordens – _Como se eu não fosse estúpido... – Eu apenas quis fazer um elogio, Misao.  – disse Aoshi tentando acalmá-la - Não quis ofender. Mas é que você não costuma agir como... como..._

- Como a esposa de alguém??? – completou ela com raiva – Bem, deve ser porque EU NÃO SOU CASADA!!!! – Misao se virou bruscamente e saiu correndo em direção à hospedaria.

- Misao, não corra, você...

Mas Misao não ouviu. Uma decisão bastante tola, já que dez metros adiante ela foi ao chão como uma fruta madura.

- ... você está de kimono.

Ele se aproximou dela devagar, sem a menor vontade de ser alvo de uma nova "crise nervosa". Misao bufava e lançou um olhar de profunda fúria quando ele estendeu a mão.

- Vamos, Misao.

Ela ignorou totalmente a mão estendida de Aoshi e se levantou sozinha, resmungando.

- Ah, não!!! Tá imundo!!! – disse Misao limpando o kimono cheio de terra. A atenção dela parecia ter se voltado para a roupa, fato pelo qual Aoshi agradeceu aos céus.

- Calma, Misao, não está tão mau assim... – Era mentira. O kimono estava em petição de miséria, terra por todo lado.

- Não insulte a minha inteligência, Aoshi! – protestou ela, dedo em riste – Olha só pra isso... esse kimono era da minha mãe. Ela vai voltar do paraíso só pra me matar por isso... droga, droga, droga!

- Não precisa ficar assim, Misao –ele continuou tentando acalmá-la – Você ainda pode tingir o kimono, não é?

- Você não entende nada de kimonos, não é? – Aoshi não disse nada. Ele não entendia mesmo... – Isso leva um tempão, Aoshi, e essa era a minha roupa pro festival! Não vai ficar boa até sexta-feira. Arrrrrgh! Mas que droga! – ela continuou bufando e batendo o pé até que Aoshi, num último esforço, disse:

- Eu te compro outro, Misao.

Misao parou prontamente e encarou Aoshi surpresa.

- Você o quê?

- Eu te compro outro kimono.

- Isso é alguma tentativa desesperada de comprar a minha rendição? – perguntou Misao desconfiada.

- É isso que os maridos fazem, não é? – ela riu – Considere um presente de casamento atrasado.

Misao corou e cedeu, permitindo que Aoshi a levasse à loja anexa à hospedaria.

- Mas Aoshi – perguntou ela no caminho – você anda com tanto dinheiro?

- Vai querer controlar minhas finanças agora? – perguntou Aoshi, a expressão fria e indiferente de volta ao rosto.

- Eu sou a sua esposa, não sou? – disse Misao rindo.

_É o que parece..._

Sentado na varanda do quarto, Aoshi relembrou o dia. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo bom, o jeito que Misao e ele estavam se relacionando. Até tinham brigado! Não que a briga tivesse sido boa, mas... ele jamais dera abertura a Misao para que algo assim acontecesse. Jamais permitira que ela se aproximasse o suficiente pra isso. _Afinal, esse fingimento trouxe algo de bom..._ A tensão entre eles tinha diminuído. Ele se sentia um pouco mais relaxado e tranqüilo. Arriscaria até dizer que estava contente. Ele suspirou.

_Eu poderia me acostumar com isso... poderia me casar com Misao._ Ele sacudiu a cabeça. _Não, não poderia... ela ainda é muito jovem, e com certeza merece material melhor._

Dentro da suíte, Misao cantarolava no banho. Aoshi fechou os olhos e se perdeu na melodia que ela cantava. Ele teve inveja do homem que algum dia iria se casar com Misao. Esse homem ouviria aquela voz e sentiria aquele perfume todos os dias, teria Misao perto de si pelo resto da vida. Alguém iria finalmente levá-la pra longe, livrá-lo da tentação... roubar sua alegria.

Ela apareceu na varanda com o sorriso costumeiro no rosto.

- Aoshi?

Ele continuou com os olhos fechados.

- Pensando na vida?

Novamente, sem resposta. Ela se aproximou lentamente, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Aoshi e pôs a mão sobre o ombro dele, provocando um sobressalto.

- Calma, sou eu!

- Misao? – perguntou ele parecendo confuso.

- Estava dormindo?

- Acho que sim. _E tão profundamente que nem acordei com você chegando. Há quantos anos não durmo assim?_

- Nunca vi você dormir tão cedo, Aoshi. O sol mal se pôs! Pelo que eu sei, você costuma dormir bem tarde... só vim dizer que o banho está livre.

Aoshi assentiu em silêncio e se dirigiu ao banheiro. De repente, a tensão ressurgira, com apenas um toque da mão de Misao. Fôra o suficiente para lembrá-lo que era noite, os dois estavam sozinhos, e nem mesmo a tranqüilidade que Misao lhe transmitia era suficiente para apagar os sentimentos que tinha por ela.

_Banho frio... de novo._

Ele saiu do banho alguns minutos depois, e encontrou Misao sentada sobre o futon, numa cena muito parecida com a da noite anterior. Ele se deteve por um momento para observá-la: estava ainda mais bonita do que quando experimentara o kimono, horas antes. _Não pensei que fosse possível._

- Está melhor, Aoshi?

_Com uma visão dessas... como eu não estaria?_ Estranhamente, a voz da razão não se manifestou.

- Estou – respondeu ele sentando-se ao lado do futon – Estou bem.

- Não parece – disse Misao gentilmente, ao vê-lo girar os ombros, tentando relaxar os músculos – Esse tatami deve ter te deixado com dor nas costas. Tem certeza que não quer dividir o futon?

_Cuidado, Misao, ou eu acabo concordando._

- Já disse que não, Misao. Não é apropriado, você não é nenhuma criancinha.

_Não?_

- Gozado – respondeu Misao – você sempre me tratou como uma.

Aoshi empalideceu de repente.

- Eu...

- Tudo bem, Aoshi. Então fique com o futon, você está precisando.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Por que não? – protestou ela, já sem paciência.

- Porque eu sou um cavalheiro.

- E eu, uma ninja! – replicou ela – Acha que nunca dormi no chão duro antes?

- Melhor que só um de nós tenha dor nas costas.

- Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso, hein?- reclamou Misao nervosa - É coisa de homem, por acaso?

- Eu não vou discutir com você, Misao – disse ele se virando pra dormir.

- Fugir da briga também é coisa de homem?

Aoshi virou-se pra ela e estreitou os olhos. Realmente, Misao sabia pôr o dedo na ferida.

- Vamos, Aoshi, eu só estou tentando ajudar!

- Assim como eu estava tentando te elogiar hoje à tarde – retrucou ele se sentando de novo.

- O que... está me punindo, é isso? – disse Misao extremamente indignada.

- Não, Misao. Só estou ilustrando um exemplo.

- Então me deixa te compensar – disse ela – Você me comprou, quer dizer, me compensou, hoje à tarde.

- E o que você vai fazer –perguntou Aoshi ironicamente - me comprar um kimono florido?

Misao riu.

- Oh por favor, não me faça imaginar uma cena dessas, seria desesperador!!! - disse ela se levantando.

_O que ela está fazendo?_

- Não, não – continuou Misao de pé em frente a ele – eu estava pensando...

_Em quê?_

Ela deu alguns passos e se postou atrás dele.

- ... em algo como...

e se ajoelhou.

- ... isso.

As mãos de Misao encostaram nos ombros dele levemente. Ela escorregou os dedos até a base do pescoço de Aoshi e os polegares pressionaram a nuca.

**_Massagem?_**_ Não, não, NÃO, isso não, Misao!!!_

- Que tal?

- Misao, pare com iss... – ele ainda tentou protestar, mas Misao era talentosa, e ele estava realmente com dor nas costas - ... isso... aí, não, mais pra esquerda... – os polegares dela desceram um pouco – aííí...

_Puxa, ela é mesmo boa nisso..._

Os dedos de Misao escorregaram mais um pouco, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça, e ela continuou a massagem na nuca.

_Realmente excelente..._

- Misao, você tem umas mãos abençoadas...

- Obrigada, Aoshi.

_Qualquer um pensaria..._

- Um pouco mais pra direita...

- Aqui?

- Isso...

_Qualquer um pensaria que ela está me seduzindo._

_Espera aí, seduzindo?????_

- Misao! – esbravejou ele se levantando – Que diabos está fazendo??

Ela olhou pra ele de um jeito muito assustado.

- O que foi, Aoshi, eu te machuquei?

- Machucar? MACHUCAR? Não, eu...

- Então – disse ela com a expressão mais confusa e inocente do mundo – o que foi que eu fiz de errado?

Ele olhou para Misao, incrédulo. _Eu não acredito! Não pode ser, ela... ela não estava me seduzindo?_

- Aoshi?

_Pode existir alguém realmente **tão** inocente?_

- Aoshi?

- Misao, eu...

Ela se levantou também.

- O que houve?

- Eu... – _eu preciso achar uma explicação!!! – _Você não precisa fazer isso, Misao.

- Preciso sim! – respondeu Misao com firmeza – Não seja rude, eu só quis te agradar!

_Eu sei, Misao, o problema é que você agradou demais!_

- E mesmo se não precisasse – continuou ela sentando Aoshi no tatami de novo – eu faria por vontade própria. Agora senta aí quietinho.

Ela retomou o trabalho, massageando o pescoço de Aoshi suave e sensualmente. Ele, por sua vez, tentava de todas as maneiras se controlar: sentia que, se relaxasse, se abrisse a guarda, não poderia resistir aos encantos de Misao. Mesmo que ela não o estivesse seduzindo, _ele_ faria isso.

Mas era praticamente impossível. As mãos de Misao percorriam seus ombros, costas, nuca, com uma habilidade incrível. _Onde ela aprendeu isso?_, era tudo em que ele conseguia pensar. As dores sumiam num piscar de olhos, a tensão desaparecia num só toque.

Aoshi suspirou, os olhos fechados. Realmente aquela seria uma longa noite... se ele conseguisse agüentar até o final. Mas com aquelas mãos... seria difícil.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Aoshi não percebeu quando as mãos de Misao pararem sua massagem para repousar suavemente em seus ombros. Mas ele sentiu quando o corpo dela encostou em suas costas e os lábios se aproximaram do ouvido dele num sussurro sensual:

- Aoshi?

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

- Está melhor?

_Pare com isso, Misao, é tortura!_

- Es- está.

- Que bom... – disse ela acentuando o tom sexy na voz.

Aoshi sentiu o corpo paralisar. Misao nunca tinha ficado tão próxima a ele, tão colada. A voz dela, o perfume, estariam logo provocando reações muito embaraçosas nele. Aoshi sentiu que não poderia agüentar muito mais.

- E se – continuou ela, os lábios mais perto do ouvido dele – E se eu fizer assim – os lábios encostaram no lóbulo da orelha dele, numa carícia suave - fica melhor?

Aoshi tremeu. O que ela estava fazendo, afinal?

- Fica? - insistiu ela, encostando os lábios nele mais uma vez. Foi o suficiente para ele parar de resistir.

- Fica... – respondeu Aoshi, quase mecanicamente. Não conseguia pará-la ou resistir – não que quisesse – nem ter qualquer pensamento coerente quando _ela_ estava ali, colada a ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Simplesmente não dava pra pensar.

- Ah, é? – continuou Misao, satisfeita – ela deslizou as mãos dos ombros para o peito dele, por sob o yukata – e se eu fizer isso?

- Fica ainda melhor... – respondeu Aoshi, sem poder resistir – Misao...

- O que foi, Aoshi? – perguntou ela, os lábios ainda ocupados em brincar com sua orelha.

- O que você... o que está... ah, Kami, isso é bom, o que... está fazendo?

- Ora, Aoshi, não é óbvio? – sussurrou Misao mais uma vez, colando mais o corpo ao dele num forte abraço - Eu estou te seduzindo.


	3. Te seduzindo

Gente, cá estou eu, Arashi, novamente. Demorei mas cheguei. Finalmente a história está finalizada. Na verdade, ela estava terminada há milênios, mas eu refiz totalmente o capítulo 3, e por isso levou esse tempo todo. Tá bem, também foi porque eu sou uma relapsa.

Eu queria agradecer por todas as reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo!!!! Vocês foram muito gentis, eu não pensei que tanta gente ia mandar comentários tão legais sobre a minha história. A Makimachi Misao me perguntou o que é hakoubai-kou. Por favor, perdoem eu não ter explicado, falha minha. No OVA, o Kenshin reconhece a Tomoe por esse perfume, da flor da ameixeira branca. Pelo que eu entendi, trata-se de um daqueles perfumes super sexys, então eu o usei pra demonstrar a contradição da aparente inocência da Misao com a real personalidade dela. Mas voltemos à história.

Particularidades do Casamento

Capítulo 3

_– Misao..._

_- O que foi, Aoshi? – perguntou ela, os lábios ainda ocupados em brincar com sua orelha._

_- O que você... o que está... ah, Kami, isso é bom, o que... está fazendo?_

_- Ora, Aoshi, não é óbvio? – sussurrou Misao mais uma vez, colando mais o corpo ao dele num forte abraço - Eu estou te seduzindo_.

Aoshi gelou.

- Você o quê, Misao?

- Eu estou te seduzindo, seu bobo! – respondeu ela deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço dele – Agora me diga, querido... – completou ela num sussurro - estou fazendo um bom trabalho?

Aoshi engoliu em seco. _Me seduzindo._

- Vou interpretar isso como um sim.

- Com... como? _Como??? Então era MESMO um plano? Era tudo planejado, essa inocência toda era de mentira? Não pode ser, onde está a minha Misao inocente??? E o mais importante: como, em nome dos deuses, eu pude ser **tão burro**?_

- _Como_? Preciso mesmo responder a isso, Aoshi querido? – perguntou Misao girando o corpo e caindo suavemente sobre o colo dele – Daqui a pouco você vai perguntar _por quê_. Por que a gente seduz alguém? Acho – completou ela num sussurro que fez Aoshi se arrepiar mais uma vez – que você já é bem grandinho pra saber dessas coisas, não?

**_Eu __sou, mas** você **é???_**

- Aoshi? – insistiu Misao, diante do estupor dele.

- Quer dizer que... tudo isso era **mesmo** pra me provocar? – perguntou ele imensamente incrédulo. _E eu preocupado com a inocência dela..._

- Sabe, Aoshi, pra um sujeito que tem fama de inteligente, você não está se saindo muito bem! – respondeu Misao rindo e passando os dedos pelo peito dele – É claro que era! Você não acha mesmo que eu sou assim tão tontinha, acha? Ou acha que eu ainda tenho oito anos?

Aoshi ficou de boca aberta e Misao riu.

- Tolinho... – disse ela fechando a boca dele – Acha que eu te tocaria desse jeito sem segundas intenções?

- Misao... – ele não conseguiu completar a frase. Misao decidira fazê-lo se calar com um beijo, um leve roçar de lábios, apenas, enquanto as mãos escorregavam mais um pouco pelo seu peito. _Ela não está pra brincadeiras. Está querendo mesmo me provocar. Bem, longe de mim desapontá-la. Ele começou a responder ao beijo quando Misao o afastou gentilmente._

_Ei, peraí!!!_

- Misao, o quê...?

- Shhh... calminha – continuou ela, dois dedos plantados nos lábios dele para calá-lo – Não vá com muita sede ao pote. Eu ainda tenho umas coisinhas a dizer.

_Dizer? Pra que dizer mais alguma coisa AGORA? Vamos AGIR, você já disse tudo o que era preciso!!!!_

Misao suspirou.

- Sabe, Aoshi – começou ela, os dedos brincando com os cabelos dele – antes de qualquer coisa, eu _tenho que dizer – ela começou a fazer um caminho com os lábios, da orelha até a nuca dele – o quanto essa situação toda me desagrada._

- Situação? – perguntou Aoshi sem perceber do que ela falava. Estava meio difícil com aqueles lábios em seu pescoço.

- É, querido... – respondeu Misao gentilmente - esse fingimento bobo em que a gente se meteu.

- Hmmmm... – respondeu Aoshi. Era uma resposta ou um gemido? - Não está gostando...? – ele olhou pra ela confuso. _Poderia jurar que ela estava adorando! O que ela está querendo dizer?_ – E por quê?

- Porque nós não estamos fazendo o trabalho bem feito – respondeu Misao sem interromper os beijos – Você sabe como o disfarce de um membro da Oniwabanshuu tem que ser _impecável e _perfeito_. Todos os aspectos de um disfarce têm que ser __muito bem trabalhados. Mas nós não estamos fazendo direito, e você sabe como eu ****__de-tes-to trabalho malfeito. Nós _temos_ que consertar isso._

- Ahhh... claro – Aoshi finalmente entendeu a mensagem. _Espertinha, ela_ – e em que partes o nosso disfarce não está perfeito? – perguntou ele _inocentemente._

- Gostei de ver, querido, direto ao ponto! – disse Misao rindo – Bem, deixa eu explicar.

Ela se ajeitou no colo de Aoshi, ficando cara a cara com ele. O olhar dela era sério. Em outros tempos, Misao teria ficado vermelha com tamanha proximidade. _Mas agora, constatou Aoshi, _ela está totalmente no controle. E eu estou adorando.__

- Bem, Aoshi – começou Misao – nós estamos fingindo que somos casados, certo? Mas existe uma coisinha no casamento que nós não estamos cumprindo.

- Ah... uma coisinha. – Aoshi quase riu. Na verdade, ele quase gargalhou. _Mas que cara-de-pau!_ Ele não tinha a menor idéia com quem Misao tinha aprendido a ser tão... insinuante, mas não dava a mínima. Só agradecia a essa pessoa imensamente. Ele embarcou no jogo e perguntou com muito interesse – E o que seria essa _coisinha_, Misao?

- Beeem, Aoshi – continuou ela, os dedos passeando pelo peito dele – Essa... _coisinha se chama obrigação conjugal. E eu lamento muito dizer que você não está cumprindo a sua nesse nosso "casamento temporário"._

Aoshi estreitou os olhos. _Temos que remediar isso, não?_

- Eu humildemente peço perdão à minha querida esposa por essa falha – disse Aoshi com ironia.

- Uh, auto-humilhação! – disse Misao rindo – uma das características necessárias a um bom marido...

_Você ainda não viu nada, minha cara Misao. Eu tenho **muitas características que você não conhece... e todas elas são necessárias a um bom marido.**_

- Ah certo... obrigação, não é? – retrucou ele - Então, minha caríssima Misao, o que posso fazer pra corrigir esse defeito?

- E quem disse que você é um homem de poucas palavras? – Misao sorriu de novo – Mas só pelo "caríssima", eu vou esclarecer as coisas pra você. As obrigações conjugais, Aoshi meu bem, começam por aquelas coisinhas de amar e respeitar um ao outro...

- Inclusive nas crises nervosas? – interrompeu Aoshi.

- Principalmente nas crises nervosas! – replicou Misao, rindo satisfeita no colo dele. Aoshi pensou que nunca se cansaria daquele sorriso – Mas parece que das minhas crises você pode cuidar muito bem. Eu não me importo de ser "comprada" de vez em quando... – continuou ela abrindo um pouco o yukata dele - sabe como eu adoro ganhar presentes.

_Ah, se sei. Mas agora eu quero te dar um presente que você nunca ganhou..._

- Não é nessa parte que você está falhando, Aoshi. É em outra coisa. Aliás, _outras coisas_. Está muito abaixo da sua média de acertos nesse quesito, sabia?

- Então me diga em que eu estou errando, Misao – respondeu Aoshi afastando o cabelo de Misao do pescoço e deixando os lábios tocarem a pele dela – é só dizer que eu conserto.

- Já está começando a se redimir – respondeu Misao afastando mais o cabelo e jogando a cabeça para o lado.

_Você quer jogar, não é? Então vamos jogar._

_- E se eu fizer isso? – disse ele deslizando os lábios numa trilha de beijos até a nuca dela __– se eu fizer assim, fica melhor?_

Misao reconheceu suas próprias palavras, ditas um minuto antes, e estreitou os olhos.

- Fica muito melhor, Aoshi – disse ela pondo o dedo no queixo dele, fazendo-o olhar nos olhos dela - Mas temos que começar pelo princípio, sabe? Você está queimando etapas.

Aoshi respondeu com um olhar questionador.

- Vamos começar com os cumprimentos. Você tem que aprender a me cumprimentar como a uma esposa, Aoshi. E já que o sol se pôs, podemos começar pelo boa-noite.

- Meu cumprimento favorito – respondeu Aoshi.

- Isso porque você ainda não viu a minha versão de bom-dia.

_Estou louco pra ver, Misao. Mas não vamos queimar etapas._

- Então por que não me mostra?

Misao sorriu maliciosa e levantou-se do colo de Aoshi, apesar de ele ter tentado impedi-la. Ela fez sinal para que ele se levantasse também, e Aoshi assim o fez.

- Porque estamos nos levantando?

- Pra começar tudo do princípio – respondeu Misao calmamente – Venha me dar boa-noite, Aoshi-anata – disse ela, a mão estendida chamando-o. Aoshi se aproximou, curioso, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Por que está tão desconfiado?

- Não estou desconfiado – replicou Aoshi estendendo a própria mão para tocar a mão de Misao, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela – mas estou curioso. Você me tenta e depois recua; e agora quer me ensinar _boas maneiras. Não acha mesmo que eu sou um mal-educado, não é? – ele se aproximou mais e acariciou o rosto dela, afastando dos olhos as mechas negras que teimavam em cair-lhe por sobre os olhos - Eu sei te cumprimentar._

- Eu vou julgar isso, Aoshi.

- Então julgue – e sem dar tempo para uma resposta, ele encostou os lábios nos lábios de Misao e a beijou. Primeiro devagar, delicadamente, os lábios tocando-a de uma forma suave, recatada, quase inocente. Misao começou a corresponder ao beijo, provando dos lábios dele com todo o desejo reprimido em dezessete anos. O toque leve de lábios se transformou num beijo de verdade, e em algo mais que isso, porque para cada um dos dois aquilo era bom demais pra ser real. O beijo se aprofundou, mais e mais, e não fosse pelo fato de que o corpo humano precisa de ar, jamais teria terminado.

- Boa noite... – disse Misao ofegante, a testa no peito dele.

- Ainda não – respondeu Aoshi, igualmente sem ar – Mas vai ficar.

Misao sorriu e procurou os lábios de Aoshi de novo. Os beijos dela eram intoxicantes, viciantes. Percorriam seus lábios, seu pescoço, suas orelhas, com doçura e paixão, delicadeza e voracidade equivalentes. Então era _esse o jeito dela de cumprimentar. __Muito agradável. E ela estava ensinando direitinho. _É, ela é uma boa professora. Mas eu sou melhor._ Era hora de trocar o papel de aluno pelo de professor._

Aoshi começou, então, uma agradável exploração labial do corpo de Misao. Começou, é claro, pelos lábios dela, com um beijo, e mais outro, e outro, passando pelo pescoço, chegando até o colo. Doce missão, essa de cumprimentá-la. Misao se deixou levar, a respiração meio ofegante, o corpo quente, embora o máximo que Aoshi tivesse feito até então fosse beijá-la. As mãos dele puxaram-na mais pra perto e logo ela se viu de novo sobre o futon, sentada no colo de Aoshi. Então ela decidiu que não havia problema algum em queimar etapas. Afinal, Aoshi sabia _mesmo_ cumprimentar.

As mãos dele procuraram o laço do yukata e o desfizeram rapidamente. _Que bom que ela não está de kimono, pensou Aoshi. __Kimonos são horríveis pra se tirar. A faixa foi jogada de lado e o yukata branco de Misao se abriu ligeiramente, revelando o corpo apenas coberto pela roupa de baixo igualmente branca. Ela corou com o olhar de Aoshi, que parecia estar guardando na lembrança cada curva, cada milímetro de pele, cada poro de seu corpo. Aoshi sentiu a tensão no rosto dela, como se Misao estivesse ponderando se ele iria gostar da visão. Como não gostaria? Ela era linda, sempre fôra. As mãos dele passaram por sob o yukata e enlaçaram a cintura de Misao. Ela se arrepiou e Aoshi retomou as carícias, deslizando as mãos pela pele dela, enquanto Misao ficava cada vez mais sem fôlego._

- Agora sim – sussurrou ele - Boa noite.

Misao riu.

- Primeira lição aprendida – disse ela com ironia - Mas ainda tem mais.

Aoshi riu e jogou-a sobre o futon.

- Deixe o dever pra lá, Misao – replicou ele - Agora eu quero me concentrar na parte da diversão.


	4. Epílogo

Particularidades do Casamento

Epílogo

Aoshi acordou com o sol no rosto e respirou fundo. _Hakoubai-kou... Misao_. Ele olhou pro lado e lá estava ela, dormindo tranqüilamente. Ele mal se mexeu, com medo de acordá-la. Apenas se virou de lado e sorriu.

A noite anterior não tinha sido imaginação, afinal. Nenhum delírio de uma mente pervertida, como ele teria chamado há apenas um dia. Misao e ele. Juntos.

Ela realmente o tinha seduzido.

_Hmmpf... e o idiota aqui caiu direitinho..._

Misao se mexeu um pouco. Aoshi continuava a observá-la. Parecia tão pura, tão perfeita como antes. Nada do que ele temia tinha acontecido. Ele tinha tanto medo que sua presença, seu passado, as coisas que tinha feito, contaminassem Misao de alguma forma, fizessem com que ela perdesse aquele jeito tão alegre... mas no final _ela o tinha contaminado. Ela claramente não estava triste – não depois de uma noite como aquela. __Ele é que se sentia feliz. _

Lentamente, ela abriu os grandes olhos azuis e sorriu para ele.

- Ohayou, koishii.

- Koishii? – perguntou ela rindo – gostei. Ohayou, Aoshi, dormiu bem?

- Eu dormi com você, não foi?

- Verdade – respondeu ela – com uma beldade dessas do seu lado, como você poderia não dormir bem?

- Modesta... – provocou Aoshi.

Ela riu e se sentou ao lado dele, se espreguiçando sob o olhar atento de Aoshi. _É, realmente como eu poderia não dormir bem?_

- Está muito frio – disse ela se encolhendo debaixo das cobertas – Choveu a noite toda?

- E não parece que vai parar tão cedo – respondeu ele.

- Será que vamos conseguir chegar a Tokyo até sexta?

Aoshi riu e puxou Misao pra junto dele sob o futon, dizendo com ar de provocação:

- Sinceramente, Misao, você se importa?

- Bem – respondeu ela dando de ombros – eu não gosto de perder um bom festival, mas também não me importo em ficar aqui e colher os frutos do meu trabalho.

- Você planejou isso desde o início, não foi?

- O quê, te seduzir nessa viagem? É óbvio! Claro que algumas coisas saíram do controle. Eu não previ essa chuva ou essa pousada, mas acabou ajudando muito.

- Esse festival realmente existe?

- Existe. Mas eu não disse a Kaoru que ia...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo:

- Planejou tudo mesmo...

- E fiz um bom trabalho, não fiz? Apesar de você não ter facilitado em nada a minha vida. Quer fazer o favor de dizer por que diabos estamos na estrada Toukai e não na nossa trilha? Eu preparei tudo pra nós naquela cabana da Oniwabanshuu em Shizuoka!

- Você **o quê**???

Misao riu. Ele completou, absolutamente perplexo:

- E eu me achando um pervertido...


End file.
